


无法克制9

by sigedatou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 12:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigedatou/pseuds/sigedatou
Relationships: 九辫 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	无法克制9

九

吃完饭，洗完碗，张云雷不发话，杨九郎也拿不准张云雷的心思，犹犹豫豫地也不说走也不说住下，全看张云雷脸色表情。

张云雷估摸着杨九郎能看了自己不下八十眼，小眼睛都快瞥大了，终于看着他问了一句：“你留下，还是我留下？”

“你留。”杨九郎几乎秒答，开玩笑，这个时候放他走了，张云雷肯定会把钥匙还给自己，再想见，就难了。

张云雷笑，几乎哄孩子一样跟杨九郎说话：“跟你开玩笑呢，我们都分手了，你的房子我住着本来就不合适，更别说你还回来了。”说完从兜里掏出钥匙放在桌上，错身就要走。

杨九郎一把把他手腕拉住，腿再软点儿就能跪下：“我错了，你...你别生气，你...你现在不方便，你住，我走。”说完不等张云雷反驳，赶紧就要走。

“回来！”张云雷背后叫他。

杨九郎惊喜地转身，什么意思！让我也留下？真的吗！

张云雷笑了：“谢谢你，钥匙留下。”

杨九郎没反应过来，愣住了。

张云雷一字一顿地解释：“你的，钥匙，留下。”附上一个既不尴尬也不失礼貌的微笑。

杨九郎“呵”地笑出声儿来，行，有意思，自己的房，自己打拼买下来的第一套房，现在一不能住，二不能留钥匙，不住是自己不愿意住，留钥匙呢？杨九郎双手插兜，谁都没法爱，他寻思半天，不留了，给！

钥匙往桌边轻轻一放，杨九郎挥一挥衣袖，不带走一片云彩。

这时候就看出兄弟的好来，周九良收留了无家可归的杨九郎，一瓶佳得乐往桌上一放，他无比佩服杨九郎。

“行，兄弟，你行，之前还说不玩儿真的，现在总部不要了，老家回不了，这还赔进去一套房子，可以啊~马上你就要化蝶飞啦~”周九良看起来心情非常愉悦。

杨九郎打开饮料喝了一口，皱着眉扔回给他：“你这什么玩意儿？色素一样......不是你坐着干嘛？给我铺个床不行啊？”

周九良“嘿嘿”乐了：“怎么着？我是你小丫鬟啊，还给你铺床，我客房都是灰，你睡沙发吧。”

杨九郎一脚踹他一个大腚墩儿：“你有没有良心？你兄弟我都这样了，你让我睡沙发？”

周九良一脸不然呢，把饮料也给收走：“我告儿你，你现在性取向单一且不可挽回，我跟你一起睡我不安全。”

哪壶不开提哪壶，杨九郎现在除了张云雷跟谁都没有好脾气：“滚滚滚，我他妈看得上你？”

周九良一脸幸灾乐祸乐呵呵走了，给杨九郎留了一床被子。

回公司办股权交接手续的时候还有点肉痛，但他现在真顾不上那么多别的了，杨宗烨拿着签好字的文件乐得颠儿颠儿的，摆出一副语重心长的口气来说话：“二弟呀，不是哥哥我不麻烦你，个人有个人的命。你放心，你大哥我不是得理不饶人的人，以后北京天目，我不插手了，各退一步，啊？”

杨九郎嗤鼻，不回他。

杨宗烨走了，杨九郎还是不想回家，老爷子现在催他定婚期，张云雷的事儿一直还没有眉目，他总觉得这里面有哪个环节出了问题，具体又说不上在哪儿。

其实这个杨九郎捉不到的环节就在张云雷这里。每个狗仔拍到真正大新闻的时候都会询问上级是否要发，报道张云雷同性新闻的星雨传媒也不例外，他们接到前线狗仔的第一手资料后，先是给这个狗仔发了个大红包，然后就联系王希，问他们是不是愿意出钱把这条新闻压下来，报了数字后，公司的意思是由张云雷本人跟公司各付一半，张云雷没同意。

老总当时就火了，明告张云雷不要耍大牌，张云雷一脸无所谓，他不付钱，也不用公司付，后续损失他自己承担。

张云雷后面其实新的戏约和广告代言并不多，公司看好了《云起雷鸣》上映后张云雷会更火，很多合约都押着等他涨身价。但是张云雷不配合，公司自己操作就比较麻烦，老总让王希劝劝张云雷，没想到王希最后被张云雷说服了。

张云雷当时跟王希说，自己从小就是纯gay，以后总归要找一个男人过一辈子的，这次就算不发，自己也不想偷偷摸摸一辈子。

王希劝他：“谁在乎你是不是真gay？你看圈里这么多人，多少心知肚明的gay，他们不说，别人不问，只要作品过关，一样火一样被认可，你不要对自己有歧视。”

张云雷很冷静，尽管这次看起来他是着了魔了，他坐在沙发上，很缓慢地跟王希说：“别人可以，我不行，我想在大太阳底下跟我的爱人牵手，想堂堂正正管双方父母叫爸妈，我早就做好找到爱人就退圈的准备了，入行第一天就在攒钱，现在……现在杨九郎不争气，我，我想再试一把。”

张云雷说完抬头看她，眼神坚定不移。

王希小声问他：“可他万一……”

张云雷截住她的话头：“我就赌一把，赌他放不下我，赌他愿意为了我放弃。”

王希蹲下来，与他平视，跟看自己的孩子一样：“傻弟弟，你可知道他要放弃多少？你知道他放弃到哪一步的时候就坚持不下去了？”

张云雷咬牙，手肘撑在膝盖上，握住王希的手：“不知道。”

王希眼泪都要出来了。

张云雷继续说：“如果最后我输了，以后我加班加点给咱俩赚钱，咱还像以前一样，不谈感情，能过，还能赚大钱，可希姐，人总要试一次。”

王希深吸了一口气，她带了十年的艺人，没见过这么执拗的。她沉默了两秒：“行，希姐帮你。”

张云雷激动地跟王希抱在一起，搞得和母子情深一样。

王希第二天就和老总说劝不了，说再劝张云雷就要自杀，他特别喜欢杨九郎，不曝光他活不了了。

老总怀疑自己耳朵眼进了鸡毛：“谁？喜欢谁？那男的谁？杨九郎？”

又仔细看看视频，可不是杨九郎么！俩月前订婚宴上还见过呢。管不了，这咱可管不了，赶紧的，随他俩自己闹去，爱报不报，爱给钱不给。张云雷经济约还有多久？半年？半年一过赶紧让他走，咱小老百姓可惹不起。

杨九郎想不通的事情还多着，张云雷每天看不出愁来，热度一点一点降，他既怕张云雷以后没戏拍，又怕事儿真过了张云雷再次搬走。

自己觍着脸去敲过一次门，张云雷站在门口问他有事儿吗？

没事儿，那个，做饭了没有，还没吃呢。

张云雷笑笑的：“做了，不给吃。”

杨九郎百爪挠心，实在没办法，只好耍赖皮：“那你住着我的房，饭也不给吃一口啊？”

张云雷反问：“你这是赶我走喽？”

杨九郎没着没落：“没有没有没有，你这，说的什么话，我这不是，就是这么一说么。”

张云雷又笑，门开一半，人靠在门框上，看杨九郎。

看了一分钟，杨九郎站得丧眉搭眼，都已经快生气了，张云雷突然轻声笑了。

杨九郎感到好奇，抬眼看他，什么意思？

张云雷瞄了一眼杨九郎下/身，眼睛从下瞟上来，带了点儿勾引的意味，朝杨九郎勾勾手指头。

杨九郎看了看四周，咽了口口水，往前凑了凑。

张云雷轻轻拽住杨九郎领口，附在他耳边吐气：“还记得我们是怎么开始的吗？”

杨九郎不敢动，张云雷已经离开了他耳边，手也规规矩矩放好，等了一会儿，转身朝里走，没有关门。

杨九郎抗拒不了这样的勾引，无论张云雷是为什么，打的什么主意，他都认了，他必须去拥抱张云雷，他太想了。张云雷就像他的罂粟，这个毒，他戒不了。

跌进那张熟悉的大床里，杨九郎躺在下，张云雷骑在他腿上，一件一件地把自己衣服脱掉，然后在杨九郎灼热得发烫的眼神里，解开了他的裤扣，硕大硬邦邦的东西弹出来，叫嚣着要发泄。张云雷看了一眼杨九郎，二话不说，埋头就吞了下去，杨九郎心灵跟肉体受到双重刺激，他张着嘴平复呼吸，几乎立时交待在张云雷嘴里，太刺激了，莫说现在，就是从前也几乎没有过。张云雷专心吞吐，双手照顾下面被冷落的部分，悉簌的声音弄得杨九郎三魂出窍。

五分钟，杨九郎就交待了，浓稠的东西喷得到处都是，杨九郎忙慌地坐起来给张云雷擦。张云雷吐掉嘴里的东西，跟杨九郎对视，眼里泛着生理性的泪花，嘴唇微肿，像受了委屈一样看着杨九郎。

杨九郎脑中的弦儿崩了，他把张云雷摔在身下，疯了一样去亲他，发了狠去啃他的脖颈和胸口，手掰过张云雷的大腿就往胸口折，忍不住用下面试探着去顶，另一只手快速地帮他套弄，没两下就送张云雷上了顶峰。

直接抹了天然的润滑进洞口，长久未欢爱的地方更加紧致，杨九郎急不可耐地捅进去，一朝进去，整个人都爽的想上了天。张云雷也急，稳了一会儿稍微适应了就催着杨九郎动，杨九郎不跟他客气，又急又快地给他，顶得张云雷呜呜地哭。

杨九郎像疯魔了，下面猛动，眼睛死盯着张云雷：“说，说你是我的！”张云雷说不出话来：“我…我我…杨九郎，我…呜呜呜……”只一个劲儿啜泣，杨九郎低下头去吻他，伴着身下动作堵住他的哭泣，送他上一个之后再一个顶峰。

终于不知弄了多久，杨九郎第二次交待在张云雷身体里，他终于平静下来，大狗一样缱绻舔张云雷身上的吻痕，倒像是给自己疗伤。

张云雷累得几乎要昏睡过去，他借着最后的力气，抱着杨九郎的脖子，喘着气问了他一句话：“杨九郎，你以后，对着别人还硬的起来吗？”


End file.
